


Observations at a Crowded Bar

by Wallwalker



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good scientist always watches what goes on around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations at a Crowded Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traxits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxits/gifts).



It was easy to watch people at the bar in Fun City, easier than he thought it would be. At first people stared at Leon as he walked in, plopped down at the bar and ordered a glass of carrot juice in a loud voice, but after a while they looked away. And there was something about the drinks that they all drank, the ones that he wasn't allowed to have for a few years yet, that made them seem to forget everything around them; after a while they didn't even remember that he'd been there. He'd read a few books about that; he would have to do some research on it someday. Maybe something useful could come of it.

So he'd sit quietly with his juice and just watch, with the occasional quick scribble in his notepad as the mood struck him, as the adults would drink and laugh with each other and talk about things that he was fairly sure his parents wouldn't approve of him hearing. He didn't understand all of it, although he wouldn't have admitted that to anyone, but he filed it away for future reference anyway; there had to be a proper library in Nede somewhere, right? Maybe Chisato or Noel could show him where it was, and he could research some of the things that he heard, satisfy his curiosity.

Sometimes couples would kiss, leaning into each other, completely oblivious to the world around them. Leon was particularly interested in them; it was so weird, how they just seemed to be off in their own little place. He'd read about kissing a long time ago - he'd been curious about why his mother and father seemed to do it so much, and when he asked them they told him that he wouldn't understand until he was older, so he'd done his own research - and he could have told anyone who asked him the exact muscles that were used in a deep kiss and the physiological changes that typically occurred during a passionate one. But, as much as it chafed him to admit it, that didn't mean that he understood. Maybe it was one of those things that had to be done to be understood, like labwork. Yes, that was probably it.

So who should he try it with?

That was the part that stymied him. He had read enough about kissing to know that he was supposed to do it with someone he really cared about. Problem was, there were a lot of people he really cared about. Claude, Rena, Precis, Celine, Ashton... heck, even Noel and Chisato were getting kind of important to him. All of the people who'd helped him, who'd risked their lives with him. He could see himself kissing all of them, and wondering what it would be like. He'd made a few mental comparisons, wondering how the kisses would be different based on their respective personalities, but every one of them had come up short. He just didn't have enough data.

He'd have to pick someone to ask someday, he figured. If there was one thing that the books were very clear on, it was that people who kissed more than one person at the same time were not nice people, and Leon didn't want to be a bad person. It might make more sense, from a scientific standpoint, to have a larger sample size, but apparently real life didn't always make sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Star Ocean: The Second Story, Leon, he had read about it.  
> Originally posted [here](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/5024.html).


End file.
